10 Days Later
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: A short fluffy but heated fic on everyone's favorites Kings-Mikoto Suoh and Reisi Munakata meet up again 2 days after Tatara Totsuka's death, and the Blue tries to persuade the lazy Lion to give up revenge and save himself. It doesn't go quite as planned... Mikoto Suoh X Reisi Munakata MikoRei


The Kings would never find true interest or entertainment in anyone but another King. No matter how much the Clansmen would never want to admit it, they knew they would never be able to give their King what they need.  
Mikoto Suoh, the best and hardest puzzle one could solve-but no one has solved the Red King Puzzle. Reisi Munakata, Blue King and avid lover of puzzles has yet to be able to solve him as well. He shall continue to try, however. Until the day the Red King dies. It may be sooner than he thinks.  
"Well, this is an interesting situation..." Munakata muttered as he pushed up his glasses, standing before the lazy lion. He'd gone out to get a new puzzle, and according to the bag of cigarettes in the others hand, he'd gone out to buy cigarettes. A habit Reisi had long since quit. Except on some occasions. It had been 2 days since Tatara Totsuka had died, and 2 days since Munakata last saw the Red King. The look in his amber eyes had yet to change-indifference, and nothing more. Mikoto was impossible for even the Blue to read, and that frustrated him on more than one occasion. "Heh...Is that so?" The Red's deep baritone almost chuckled, giving a knowing smirk when Reisi let himself frown lightly. Reisi hated that sentence, 'is that so' was something he could say without giving anything to really work off of. Mikoto knew that too. "Suoh, out getting more cancer sticks?" The Scepter 4 Leader narrowed violate hues slightly at the bag hanging at the King's side. "Out getting more puzzles, Munakata? Must be boring...you solve them so quickly after all..." Reisi's lips twitched into a small smirk. "Perhaps so, my favorite puzzle, though, is right before me, and I am quite entertained as I solve this one..." Mikoto rose a brow,but then dug out a new cigarette and slipped it between his lips. "I'll make sure to keep you entertained for a while, Reisi." He flicked his finger, and a small flame lit up on the tip, and lit up his cigarette. Reisi twitched at the informal use of his first name, but then smiled all the same. "You never know, I may surprise you and solve it much faster than you think." He chuckled deeply, and then snatched the cigarette from the Kings lips and held it to his own. He took a long drag off it, then exhaled slowly. "Thought you quit?" The red head grunted, getting out a new cigarette and repeating the process. "Only some times..." He mumbled, and when the red head turned, and started walking away. For reasons unknown, Reisi followed him, just feeling compelled to do so.  
"...Suoh...Your Sword of Damocles is deteriorating...It will fall and cause another Kagutsu crater incident...I implore you to renounce your throne. Allow me to handle Totsuka's killer I will-" He was cut off by the Red King, who suddenly shoved him inside an ally way and pinned him to the dark wall. Violate hues widened for a moment, breath catching in his chest when he felt how close the fellow King was to him. Inches apart, he could smell the red heads tobacco scented breath, and feel it fan across his lips. Their cigarettes, had fallen to the ground, long forgotten as they burned out slowly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared, Reisi..." The King whispered in a deep, alluring voice as he pressed a bit closer, but still staying just out of touch. Munakata slowly relaxed his body, trying to appear as casual as possible to those frustratingly indifferent amber eyes. "I do care for the people you will kill in your path to vengeance, that is all." He spoke slowly, calmly, and Mikoto chuckled in that husky voice of his, and for a moment, Munakata almost thought he saw a flash of pain go through those amber hues. "Liar..." In a second, Munakata had flipped their positions and had a tight grip on the Red King's oddly soft, spiky hair, forcing his head to tilt back.  
"You're a fool Mikoto Suoh, and you'll end up dead the more foolish you become." He got a lazy smile in return. "Love you too, Reisi." Munakata's face felt mildly warm, but he ignored it in turn for leaning dangerously close to his face. "You need to sto-"He was cut off by a pair of soft lips, crushing against his in a burning kiss. Reisi's mind went blank, eyes wide as he felt them being switched once more, this time with a pair of strong, warm arms wrapping around his back and pushing him flush against a muscular chest that was Mikoto. Suddenly, Reisi's grip softened, before pulling his head closer and returning the kiss passionately.  
Reisi knew his choices would lead him getting attached to a man that was meant to die, but for the moment, he simply let the Red king sweep him away into a moment of pleasure. He'd solve the puzzle, hopefully he'd solve it before Mikoto's choices gets himself killed. "Mikoto Suoh, if you dare try such a thing in this filthy ally, I will cut off your-""Yeah yeah yeah...as his highness wishes..." Reisi may take Mikoto's life himself, for daring to carry him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
"Suo-ah!" He yelped when the Red King delivered a harsh slap to his ass. "Oh, was that a moan I heard?"

Yes, Reisi Munakata will kill the Red King. And 10 days later, he did. But not in the way he wanted, but the way Mikoto wanted. Those last whispered words will never be forgotten...No matter how much he wished he could forget them. _"...Sorry... for making you do the dirty_ work..."

(**I am sorry for the lack of updates, probably going to put everything on hiatus and I might not post anymore until its all completely done-Which will be a while. Until then, here's some yaoi-I may do a smut fix for these two because I am just a friggin fan of this paring so much it huuurts-I miss my Reisi rp buddy QwQ)**


End file.
